You Jerk!
by Lovely Lei
Summary: Eva has only one chance to say goodbye to Jim, yet once she finds him will she blow up in his face or actually tell him what she means? JimxOc


Eva sighed as she looked to the clock, she was only in detention for less then twenty minutes but it seemed a lot longer. Looking over her long brown hair falling into her face, as she growled pulling it out of her face again, reaching back as she pulled the headband further back, on her head.

"What did I do to get detention? Oh yeah, I ran out of class, to avoid a spider. How can I be punished for my fears?" She questioned, looking outside seeing the rest of the school was outside. Considering it was the weekend, and it was really nice outside and no one else had detention but her. Looking up as she heard the door open expecting to see Croweler or Bonaparte but was happy to see Shepard.

"I think you've learn your lesson, Eva." He replied walking toward her. "What exactly did you get in trouble for?"

"I ran out the class because of a spider." She muttered softly, as Shepard chuckled. "Yeah Crowler didn't think it was funny."

"Well I suggest you get outside, we're saying good-bye to some of our students." He replied.

"Who?" She asked.

"I believe Alister, and some of the others."

Eva looked to him, "Do you mean Jim?"

"Jim?" Shepard asked trying to remember the face of the said boy. "Yes, I believe that he is."

Eva jumped up as the front of her female blazer opened revealing her fashion designed shirt underneath. Running out the room, her Ra yellow skirt making it hard for her to run, with her black legging underneath.

"That guy can't leave." She replied as she remained running into the court yard. Seeing Jesse and Jaden standing there chatting. "Hey guys have you seen, Jim?"

"He just went that way." They said pointing out the courtyard.

"Thanks." She smiled running toward the way they pointed. _'That idiot he just can't leave, I haven't told him…'_ She thought running quickly into the woods toward the docking area. Looking around for the boy, when she seen the familiar green that she use to be freaked out about two months ago. Before she realized that she had a crush on the croc's owner.

"Jim! Jim!" She screamed, as he turned looking toward her.

"Oh Eva, something the matter Sheila?" Jim asked looking to her with his uncovered eye, as Shirley looked over his shoulder.

Eva panted as she rested her hands on her knees, when she looked up to him with a glare, "How are you just going to leave without saying good-bye, you idiot!" She barked loudly as he jumped back.

"Wha…" He questioned looking to her with his head slightly cocked to the side.

Eva stopped panting from her little outburst when she realized that she had just said to him, "Wait Jim I didn't mean to say that." She said standing up straight, wondering why exactly every time she tried telling him something to him, she'd lose her temper, and just randomly snap out at him. "I'm sorry, about all those times I yelled at you, and screamed that wasn't right for. I know that you're going to leave soon…"

"Eva, I'm not going anywhe…"

"Jim shut up! I'm trying to explain something to you." She said stopping him from talking. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm not the most, reasonable person in the world. I mean I'm do have a short fuse when it comes to you, but I realized why I do."

"Eva, what are….?"

"Jim! I am trying to talk to you." Eva replied. "What I'm trying to say is that, I'm not that type of girl, and the reason, I was being so mainly is because, and I like you, more then a friend." She said looking to him as he stand there staring at her. When she felt her anger boiling up again, as she clinched her teeth, "Jim, would you please answer me?"

Jim chuckled as he removed Shirley from his back, setting the crocodile on the ground, as he looked to the reptile. "I'm not sure if I can trust you with such a short fuse, even you said it yourself."

Eva growled angrily as she looked to him, "What do you mean by that you jerk!? I just said that I like you!"

"Yeah, so…" Jim replied as Shirley turned walking away from the two seeming to go toward the docks. "So if you really like me then prove it."

Eva stared at him as he walked up to her, "What do you mean by that?"

"Simple." Jim stated as he walked up closer to her, "You've been acting very different. And if you really like me you'll keep up the chase." He smirked as he turned and began running.

Eva stared in shock as she seen him getting further away, "Wha…wait! What are you doing!?"

"The most fun part is the thrill of the hunt." He called as he remained running.

Eva's eyes opened wide as she growled and began running after him, "Jim! You jerk!" She screamed as she removed her designer heeled yellow pumps as she remained running after him. "I can't believe that I fell for an outback guy."

Jim chuckling as he believes he lost the girl, when he stopped as he noticed he was standing in a clearing. Sighing as he shrugged softly, "I guess I lost her." He said shrugging it off, when he gasped as something tackled him from the side, as he fell to the ground, looking up as he seen Eva had actually pinned him to the ground.

"I thought you never let down your guard." Eva panted sitting on top of him, as she tried catching her breath.

Jim chuckled as he raised one arm, holding her off of him with simple ease, as she gasped, when he stood up, as he held up from the ground. "Well I guess you did catch me far and square." He chuckled, as he put her down.

Eva looking to him as she held her shoes in her hand, "Jim, I can't believe you made me run all the way out here, just to…Mmm!" She gasped as Jim leaned forward pushing his lips against her.

Jim chuckled as he backed up, "I believe that was one way to control your temper."

Eva looked up to him as she blushed, as he chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"I think this is the first time I've ever seen you blush." He replied as she looked down, to the side. "You look cute." He said when Eva jumped forward as he was prepared for her to hit him.

"You jerk!" She giggled as she hugged him tightly.


End file.
